


A Sleepless Night With Toto Howell-Lester

by outphan



Series: Toto-verse [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A Sleepless Night With Phil (Phandom), Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Dan and Phil's first night with their new puppy.





	A Sleepless Night With Toto Howell-Lester

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expansion of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677489).
> 
> Written for [ Phandom Fic Fest's ](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/)Flash fest for Pets.
> 
> Thanks [Amethyst](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com) for reading it.

“Oh my god, I made a mistake,” Dan says as he puts a pillow on his head. Except, it’s the pillow from under Phil’s head. “He never stops whining.”

“That’s mine!” Phil takes his pillow, then leans over Dan. Their puppy is currently sitting in his tiny and fluffy bed, looking scared and completely out of place. They took him to Pets At Home after Dan’s proposal to get all the stuff they’d need (and went completely overboard with it). Now, it’s currently 11 pm after a long day and they just want to sleep. But Toto Howell-Lester has other ideas. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”

Toto stands on the bed and starts wagging his tail like crazy. Dan lifts him and puts him between the two of them, cuddling him. “I guess he misses his mummy.” He grins. “He’s like you.”

“Shut up,” Phil says with a giggle.

Toto is given kisses and belly rubs and ear scratches, all the love they could give to him. They try their hardest to fall asleep, careful, not to crash Toto’s tiny body. The room is quiet for about half an hour, before he starts crying again.

“Okay, that’s it, I’m Googling.” The screen’s brightness blinds him for a second. He quietly hums as he’s looking for something. Phil’s playing with Toto, trying to wear him out, but that just seems to give him more energy. “It says we should put an alarm clock in a sock and put it next to him.”

“What for?”

“Apparently it mimics his mother’s heartbeat.”

Thankfully, Phil’s everything drawer has an alarm clock. They put it in a thick sock and after settling Toto back to his bed (and after plenty of belly rubs), Dan lays the clock next to him.

It works like a charm. Soon, Toto is fast asleep, taking tiny breaths. The sock is next to him, as well as an orange stuffed monkey Phil picked out for him (‘He shouldn’t sleep alone!’). They just watch the newest member of their little family as he sleeps, dreaming about food and squirrels, probably.

“He’s so cute.” Phil kisses Dan’s temple. “Thank you.”

Dan smiles at him, then they both ‘awww’ when Toto sleep barks. Phil has never loved the family he has more than right here and right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://outphan.tumblr.com) Come say hi!
> 
> If you liked this fic, you can reblog the tumblr post [here!](http://outphan.tumblr.com/post/173139601299/a-sleepless-night-with-toto-howell-lester)


End file.
